Blanco y Negro
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Dicen que casarse es una inmensa alegría. Lily no piensa igual. Han matado sus esperanzas, merece un castigo.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

**O –o Blanco y Negro o –O**

He descubierto tantas cosas gracias a ti. He descubierto que toda la satisfacción encumbrada en un solo pensamiento, en una sola acción, puede convertirse en mi odiado dolor.

Puedo mirarme en el espejo y aparentar una sonrisa falsa. Claro que puedo, tú me lo enseñaste. Incluso puedo lograr que esa sonrisa llegue hasta mis ojos. ¡Por supuesto! Una mirada alegre logra esconder la profunda tristeza de mi alma.

Ahora soy capaz de mentir y de ocultar tantos secretos ocultos. Puedo hacerlo, y debo hacerlo. Por mí y por ti.

El ruido del reloj anuncia la hora.

La simulada alegría en mis ojos claudica de nuevo. A veces es inevitable. Tengo esa sensación que me asfixia, que me oprime el pecho, que no me deja respirar. Mi rostro se contrae grotescamente; de nuevo mis lágrimas inundan mis ojos para después caer.

Siento el gusto salado en mis labios; ¡Quiero gritar! ¡Quiero gritar y deshacerme de este maldito sentimiento! ¡Quiero correr y arrojarme ante tus pies!

Oigo a mamá preguntarme tras la puerta si estoy lista; papá gime nervioso y mi hermana gruñe con repulsión.

Me controlo, me miro en el espejo de nuevo. Veo mis ojos rojos por el llanto; casi veo tu sombra asomarse por ellos ¡Es insoportable!

Sigo recorriendo el camino con la mirada, a pesar de sentirme tan asqueada conmigo misma. Veo el suave carmín que cubre mis labios y que aparenta una expresión emocionada. Reparo en las perlas blancas que enjoyan mi cuello… lágrimas que renuncian a olvidarte.

Y entonces lo miro: un hermoso vestido blanco que simboliza mi unión con él y, al mismo tiempo, significa un adiós definitivo para ti.

Blanco, tan blanco como el alma de él; tan blanco como sus promesas y sus ilusiones. Y me odio por no amarle. Un blanco níveo, hipócrita y embustero. Como yo, que al fin y al cabo, es un reflejo.

Blanco, puro, límpido; contraste total contigo y conmigo. Porque tú y yo somos oscuros, tan negros como el alma que encumbra a tu amo. Tan negros como tus ojos traicioneros que me miraban y enloquecían. Y vuelvo a odiarme, por amarte tanto.

"_Lily, se hace tarde. ¿No querrás hacer esperar a James, verdad_?" grita mamá.

¿Hacerlo esperar? Él ya ha esperado mucho. Esperó y comprendió que yo era tuya; esperó a que todas las palabras que me decía fueran ciertas: que tú no valías la pena, que tú me engañarías. Que, simplemente, no me amabas.

¿Y qué maldita esperanza suicida me hacía ignorarlo y decirme a mi misma que eran mentiras? Si al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabía.

¿Sabes? No te culpo. Fue mi ilusión de niña tota, tal y como lo dijiste ese día. Fui estúpida al ensalzarte en mis fantasías. Un espejismo, falsa quimera que me destruyó el corazón.

Sin embargo ahora, que tengo las ganas de huir y no hacerlo sufrir, buscó en mi memoria algo que me permita ir a él. Y lo encuentro, siempre lo encuentro.

Tus finos labios en mi boca, provocando descargas de dicha vana. Tus ojos fríos en los míos, mostrándome la venganza. Tu sonrisa cruel, sabiéndote ganador de una batalla.

Limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas; buscó excusas para ellas, porque me avergüenzan. Finjo llanto de alegría, y lo hago muy bien. Fuiste un gran maestro.

Recorro el camino que me llevará hacía él. Papá solloza de verdadera emoción, mamá suspira con ternura, porque su hija será feliz casándose con James Potter. Petunia quiere huir de allí, alejarse de los fenómenos…

Yo, yo quiero escapar también, quiero alejarme de mi misma y de las reminiscencia de mi memoria.

Su sonrisa me exaspera, sus ansias me carcomen… su blancura me atormenta. Ahí está, con su cabello revuelto, con sus ojos marrones tras las gafas, con una túnica de gala que, por primera vez, lo hace ver elegante y místico; con su rostro casi infantil, a punto de recibir un regalo prometido que anheló durante mucho tiempo.

Veo sus labios pronunciar mi nombre, como lo hicieron los tuyos antes de utilizarme como un arma infalible contra tu enemigo, ese que ahora me toma de la mano con nerviosismo. Ese que de verdad me ama.

Tejiste ilusiones, te deslizaste en mis pensamientos, y ya no quieres salir de ahí. Te escabulliste en mi alma y en mi corazón, y soy yo la que no te deja salir. Tal vez merezca sufrir con tu recuerdo y con la añoranza de tu mano acariciando mi rostro con desalmada ternura. Quizás merezco tenerlo a mi lado y sufrir por ti. Lo merezco, como cruel castigo a lo que estoy a punto de decir y hacer. Lo merezco por amarte a ti, y casarme con él.

"_Acepto"_

¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué?

---------------------------------------

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no quieran matarme xD. Es que ¿saben? Me he encontrado con muchos fics de esta pareja, pero siempre es Severus el que sufre por Lily… ¡Pts! Simplemente quise invertir ese patrón del fanon. _

_Aunque sí, me dio penita casar a Lily con James sin que ella lo ame… pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida jeje._

_Besos y gracias por leer._

_Latex._


End file.
